Dawn Hunters
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: a group brought together by the restless who died. their tragic experience will give rise to their friends and loved ones; step forth in the rise to fame, but keep the center of success a secret. Author: Hannah Neko M for gore
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn Hunters**

CREW: Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Madara, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu

Leader- Pein Ame

Historic Researcher- finds info on Haunted location; (Konan Ame)

Mediums- speaks to ghosts; (Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha) draws out spirits; (Tobi Uchiha) detects Presence; (Deidara Iwa)

Priest- exorcisms; (Hidan Tensua)

Tech Crew- camera and audio screener; (Sasori Akasuna) Base Video observer; (Zetsu Kugera)

Extra members- fund management; (Kakuzu Tensua) Hacker; (Kisame Hoshigaki)

Special Members- Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Subaku, Tenten Benta

Available Tech- EMF meter [detect spiritual or electromagnetic disruption], Digital Thermometer [record sudden temperature change], multi-setting Video Cameras [capture evidence on video in multiple conditions], Night Vision Glasses, Audio Recorders, Computer Analyzers [analyze and store information], GPS, Geiger Counter [radiation levels], Ion Meters [positive or negative ion excesses], Infrared-Ultrasonic Sensors [detect multiple changes in motion], Air Quality Tester, Dowsing Rods [detects water and open space underground], Ovilus/Ghost Box [allows communication with spirits]

_Location: Sunagakure Insane Asylum_

_Location State: Abandoned_

_Date: Tuesday; January 21; 2012; year 1 of Dawn Hunter operation_

_Mission: mission #1; Operation Sand; Day 1_

_Time: Night; 11:21pm_

_Absent Crew Members: NA_

_Haunted Level (0-10): 6_

_Notes: owned building by the government, off limits to the public. Shut down do to malpractice. Large death count._

_Reports: screams, crashing sounds, howls, scratching of the skin, cold temperature, walking sounds, slamming doors, indescribable lights._

Pein observed the floor plan, the full crew of the Dawn Hunters in a ragged circle around him, as he ran multiple colored markers over the map. The basement in purple. The north half of floor one green. Blue on the west wing, yellow on the south wing to the rooms left and rights like long corridors. Orange on the second floor's operation rooms. Black around the containment area on the third floor. A red circle around where they were now, Base Camp.

Zetsu, Sasori, and Kisame, 3 of the four people not observing the boundaries, were hard at work setting up the technologies for monitoring, recording, and replaying. Hidan, the other person not in the group, was following the red-tape perimeter around the base camp. He sprinkled Blood around it, cursing as he uttered words of protection for the area, and then retraced the circle with a thick layer of a salt and ash mixture.

The rush of cold swept up Pein's spine with a hiss in his ear, earning a thorough shiver at one of his member's presence. He shot a glare at Hidan, "be sure you're not locking the girls in or out with your prayers, Hidan." He warned.

The Jashinist sighed, and the chill flamed away. He puffed, recognizing the fading scent of cherries, and pinned the chills on Special Member Sakura. Flashes of pink, Cherries, pink petals, apple green lights, and faint green glows as well as sudden smashing and levitating heavy objects flying across the room characterized her presence.

He felt the presence of someone standing beside him, and out of the corner of his eye, he made out the faint, star-dusted sparkling outline on a teen-aged girl at his side, short pink hair and moon-shining emerald eyes as she leaned ghostly on the table, her red, design-less dress fluttering at its knee-length ends from a breeze that did not exist in the lobby.

"Ok, these are our explore areas. Purple is Section -1." He said, drawing said -1 in purple on the side of the map. "Green is 1; Blue is 2a and yellow is 2b. Orange is 3, and black is 4. Base is 0. Areas outside the colors are Dead Zones." He explained. He looked to Konan. "What can you tell us, Little Sis?"

The bluenette nodded her thanks to him from the side opposite the shimmering Pinkette as she took the spot light. She pointed to area 3, Orange. "The Operation rooms were mostly used for testing poisons, weapons, or other harmful, deadly things. It was also where experiments were conducted on patients, who died as a result." She explained.

She moved her hand to the Black-lined zone. "The Holding Area held ranges from newborns, pregnant mothers, elderly, and deathly sick- not many were completely ill-minded, some just pulled of the street by the ambitious doctors, who" she pointed now to the back area behind the lobby desk that was the Green area, 1. "Lived and had their breaks here. The last day the place was in use, the police had charged in. many of the mad doctors put up a fight and died there."

She tapped the two wings with both hands. "The west wing was used for special guest, who weren't mental what so ever. The rich would pay to stay and be tended to in beautiful apartments. The people of the east wing were all sentenced to the Institution, but had frequent visitors, and were a sort of wall that kept the public from knowing what went on here." She pointed down to the basement, "after the raid of the Police, a few surviving doctors went to hide their private experiments- by killing or destroying them alive."

People shivered around the table at the cold hearted things that had happened in this place. Then everyone blinked as a shiver passed over the whole group. A long red line ran down one of the printed black lines of the maps, turning four times, and marking the walls of a room with the number 785. The icy, billowing breath that was coming from no person hovered in a spot where no one was actually standing, and the tang of mint breathed around the table.

Mint and cold were the signs of another special agent, Hinata Hyuuga. Unlike Sakura, Hinata didn't typically… well, do much, or show her appearance, unless it was important. And the thick red box around a large room on the third floor, proved she had something to say.

Itachi, one of those in the group who could specially connect to paranormals, starred at the room highly decorated with unknown red liquid. "Temari must accompany us there." He stated blankly, as the raven haired man felt the hot presence whirling around him, stirring his ebony locks and reflecting a reddish glow beside him that revealed a silhouette of a girl as tall as him, black eyes staring at the square with a great intensity before her form faded with the cooling of the heat her presence brought with it.

"Ok. That is the Wind Zone. No one shall go close to it without an assurance Temari is with you, nor without a live camera and pagers or the two-way radio." Pein agreed, and a small gust of wind expressed her satisfaction.

Temari was there if it was overly hot, there was an odd placement of a fan, purple circles, gusts of wind, or violent crashing sounds- sometimes beady, scary looking black eyes that you shouldn't see in such a dark room, but you do anyway. Hinata was different, a complete opposite. She was there in the cold, and things were completely still. Temari had a scent of strong bloody-sand, where Hinata had the fresh scent of Mint. Whereas Temari could be violent at any time, Hinata was only fierce if someone was in danger- you knew she was with you when you saw wisps of blue that barely touch something and it shatters. You will also see bright, white glowing eyes, and tiny mint plants growing out of nowhere. Once in a while though, ever sweet Hinata would leave gifts out of nowhere. Particularly a blue rose, or odd things like guide you to a beautiful thing like a rainbow.

Ino and Tenten were also special members. Ino was characterized with flowers, blue eyes watching you, and just an odd feeling like she was in your head- she could take position of someone at any time, hear her whispering in your mind, and you would just imagine a girl with long, platinum blonde hair standing in your head. Sometimes she would even send you images from different angles or another room if she thought it was important. Tenten specialized with playing around with physical things. Things would disappear and reappear when she was around. She would also leave these traditional scrolls around with messages in them, and random weapons would appear in your pockets, bags, or in you beds. One time, Kisame had found a dagger in his soup. When someone Tenten liked was in danger, Tenten would throw knives and do diversions by twirling things.

The special members of the Dawn hunters were their friends. You might be wondering how they had come to meet them in the first place. Well, all five of the girls had known each other in life. They were all interns at the same hospital, and all of them but Sakura and Hinata had gone to the same collage. Pein was very good friends with their teacher, Tsunade, and he had met the girls on occasional visit with Tsunade or trip to the hospital. They had all died, however, in a breaking-in of the hospital late at night by a group of druggies with stolen weapons.

Konan had been very good friends with Hinata and Sakura, who she had gone to high school and college with. His sister had been devastated at their death, and she was the first to realize that the pair was still around and about what with the freak accidents all around her. This had inspired her and Pein to start this group.

Sakura and Hinata had guided him and Konan to Sasori and Deidara, who were Temari's brothers, which were being haunted by her ghost. They didn't know it was Temari, and the she-spirit was very unhappy they feared her. With help from the 3 ghost girls, Deidara and Sasori were able to see who the spirit was, and decided they wanted to join Dawn Hunters.

And Sasori was able to tell them that a boy named Lee that he had known as one of Temari's friends was having the same problem as they had. He had been good friends with Tenten, and he and his roommates Madara and Tobi had been terrorized it since the hospital accident. Because the ghostly 3 had known lee, and remembered Tenten had been roommates with him as well, they went to help and urged the living squad along with them. Tobi had gone missing and the remaining pair was so jumpy… by the end, when Lee denied believing it was Tenten and moved away, Madara –who had been her friend- accepted it. Tobi returned, but now was different then before when they found him unconscious on the couch.

Tobi and Madara joined them, and Tobi apparently had some new connection from the time spent where ever he was.

Lastly, they followed a trail of petals, mint, weapons, and painted moons in a single night to a place where Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu were being terrorized by an extremely unhappy Ino. They thought all the images they were getting were them remembering her before she died, and that the angles and whispers they were seeing were death threats. Apparently Ino had been dating Hidan when she died for months, and she saw that he was rolling what was supposed to be the ring he would propose with between his fingers in his depressed state. That had sent her, a ghost with little control over her abilities, into an uncontrolled rage toward the men who had caused her death.

After successfully calming her best friend's spirit, Sakura sent Ino to Pein's dream, and told him to explain what had happened. Stunned that Ino had been with them all along, all of them joined. Itachi had apparently under gone something similar but worse than Tobi that he wouldn't share with anyone, so he was very in tune. When he and Hidan agreed to join, their best friends Kisame and Kakuzu joined as well.

Thus, the Dawn Hunters were complete. With 5, reunited souls to guide them.

Well, that's how the Dawn hunters was put together, and where the Special Members came in. now, on occasion, you can see the occasional, starry figure with a hint of color standing with them, such as Sakura, who padded at his side often, staying near the leader, because she was a sort of leader in the Special Unit.

The group around the table broke up after he assigned first-night patrols and assigned a watchman to stay with Zetsu at base: Madara for tonight.

Group A consisted of Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and himself. Group B was Konan, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame. And Group C was Tobi alone. He was going to the Wind Zone, and he had Temari's approval what with a glowing red figure beside the mask-wearing teen, its eyes black against the faint red.

Well. Let the ghost hunt begin.


	2. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
